Sakura's Gimp
by AkumaKami64
Summary: After a night of drunkenness, Sakura awake to a strange...and very willing surprise that may not want to leave. Only trouble is she doesn't know who it is under the mask. Futa SakuraXFem Naruto. Bondage.


Sakura's Gimp

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto

Summary: After a night of drunkenness, Sakura awake to a strange...and very willing surprise that may not want to leave. Only trouble is she doesn't know who it is under the mask. FutaSakuraXFemNaruto. Bondage.

Regular speak

_Thoughts and Emotions talking to person outside mind_

**Demonic or Animalistic speak**

_**Demonic or Animalistic Thoughts**_

**AN: Thanks and some credit to my Beta, Dragon Wizard 91, who helped me with the start of this piece.**

"Sakura, you there!?" Ino called, knocking on the apartment door. She had been coming home from a mission and crossed paths with Tenten. The bun-haired girl had informed her that she had seen Sakura getting drunk, VERY drunk, at a bar. This alarmed Ino a bit, knowing for a fact that Sakura had NEVER touched alcohol, even though being a ninja permitted her to do so. So, being a friend, she decided to go check on the pinkette in case she got into any trouble while intoxicated.

"Come on, Sakura! Open the door!" She yelled, banging louder, blinking as she heard someone messing with the door for a bit before it opened to reveal one Sakura Haruno, unharmed but with half-lidded and slightly glazed-over eyes.

"Yeah?" Sakura asked, wondering what the banging was about. Ino was about till reply, until Sakura's breath knocked her for a loop, almost making her pass out.

"Kami, Sakura! How much did you drink?" Ino asked in alarm, holding her nose and trying not to choke.

"A lot," Sakura answered with a drunken grin as she leaned halfway out the door.

Ino was about to say something, but blinked and stared as she took in her childhood friend's state of dress...or lack thereof, "Um, Sakura? You're naked and your other head is showing," She reminded politely. She had known Sakura was a futa since they were little. It weirded her out at first, not knowing that was even possible, but she got used to it eventually.

"I know, ya kinda interrupted us," The drunken medic explained, grinning wider and perversely.

Ino looked confused for a moment, "Us?...Oh Kami Sakura, who else is in there?" Ino asked with a groan of despair, face-palming in disbelief. Sakura fucked someone in a drunken stupor. _'How much crazier could this night get?'_ Ino thought exasperatingly to herself.

Sakura grinned and held up a retractable dog-leash, making Ino raise an eyebrow, "Get over here!" She ordered as she yanked hard on the leash, almost sending the person on the other end out tumbling of the door.

Ino gaped like a fish at what she saw. There was a girl standing on all fours, the leashing leading to an elastic collar on her neck, but Ino couldn't tell who the girl was. She was naked save for black gloves and stockings made of latex that went all the way up to her arms and legs, with D-rings at each joint. Over her face was a black latex face mask with a zipper mouth and holes for her eyes, nose, and two golden ponytails, "Sakura...who and what is that?" Ino asked blankly, not sure how to take this little surprise.

"This is my gimp!" Sakura announced proudly as the girl stayed on all fours, "See this?" Sakura asked, putting her foot on squarely on the gimp's ass, who didn't resist in the slightest, "I was sliding right into this!" Sakura added with a hungry look in her drunken gaze.

"...And who is it?" Ino asked, wondering if she needed to help this girl or not. After all, many kinky things happened behind closed doors.

Sakura blinked, "Who cares? She's a sexy piece of ass I like to fuck...I don't really ever wanna know her name," Sakura answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. In her state of mind, it probably was.

"Okay then...," Ino said, trying to think of something quick, "You mind if I take a look at her real quick? She does look sexy, now that you mention it," Ino requested, hoping the drunken ninja would buy the excuse.

Sakura looked thoughtful a moment before getting an odd look on her face, "I gotta take a dump. Keep an eye on her until I get back," Sakura said as she released the leash and walked to her bathroom.

"...Sakura is surprisingly stable on her feet while being drunk," Ino commented as the door closed before she kneeled down to unzip the mask, "You okay? She's not raping you, right?" She asked in concern.

"No. She forced me into the mask and everything, but I could have stopped her at any time," The gimp informed, making Ino gape at the voice.

"...Naruko? Is that you?" She asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Don't tell Sakura though. I want to see how long this'll go on for," Naruko said with a grin.

"How did she not know it was you?" Ino asked, curious.

"I honestly have no idea. I guess she was just that drunk at the time," Naruko answered with a shrug.

"Wow...what about missions?" Ino asked, watching the bathroom carefully on the chance Sakura came back.

"I was going to send a clone...but can you just tell Tsunade to look into Sakura's apartment with that crystal ball of her's?" Naruko requested sheepishly.

"Umm, sure, I guess," Ino said, feeling a bit awkward about the task.

"Thanks, I owe ya one Ino. Now zip me up before my _mistress _she gets back." Naruko said, her rear swinging in delight.

"Never took you for a submissive," Ino commented as she zipped her up, "I'll check up on you to make sure everything's alright, maybe even have some fun with you myself," She added with a grin, patting Naruko on the head, who chuckled through the mask as the bathroom door opened.

"I'm baAAAAACK!" Sakura said, burping at the end as she leaned down to grab the leash, "So, ya like what ya saw?" Sakura asked with a grin.

"Ohhh, I really like it," Ino said with a smirk, "Well, sorry to bother you two! Enjoy yourselves!" She said, waving over her shoulder as she left, very amused with this night now.

"Ohhh, we will!" Sakura assured with a smirk of her own as she yanked the gimp back inside roughly by the leash before slamming the door, "Now, get that ass up, Gimp!" Sakura ordered perversely as she knelt behind the blonde, her cock already hard again. She loved to plow this gimp's ass, nice and rough.

Naruko, smiled behind her mask and obeyed, lowering her face to the floor as she stretched her rear up as high as her legs would allow, an offering to the pink-haired futa. She honestly wouldn't mind staying like this for a while, even with Sakura not knowing who she was. It was...kind of hot, to be honest. Though, her old teammate was bound to realize she was missing unless Tsunade gave an believable excuse to her absence.

The drunkenness making her less concerned and a bit crueler toward her partner, Sakura slammed right into her waiting anus, still lubed from previous activities. The gimp moaned as her rear was pounded with reckless abandon, her noises muffled by the mask, "Ahh, shut up!" Sakura ordered drunkenly, not caring for the noise.

With a perverse and grinning smirk, Sakura leaned down to grope the blonde's supple breasts with her right hand, the left holding onto her hips and still gripping the leash. Naruko gasped as her milk glands were kneaded roughly and began to rock her hips back to further the pleasure.

"Aw, aw! Bad Gimp! Movin without permission!" Sakura scolded as she slapped her gimp's ass before reaching up to pull on one of her ponytails, "Just for that, I'm gonna wreck ya even worse! And then, I'm gonna use these ponytails as handles ta fuck yer face!" She reprimanded with an evil smirk.

Naruko shivered a bit, feeling herself climax from the treatment. Sakura was an aggressive lover when drunk, but Kami, did she love it! She wouldn't mind this being a regular thing, honestly, being Sakura's fuck-toy. She just hoped that when Sakura found out that the pinkette didn't react badly to her identity.

Sakura groaned as she started to approach her climax, pulling back on the leash as she continued to jackhammer her toy and slave, "You're soooo tight, Gimp! I'm sooooo glad I found you!" She yelled in intoxicated pleasure.

_'I'm glad you found me too, Mistress Sakura,'_ Naruko thought, grinning silly in pleasure as her ass was speared by the cock, _'Just keep pounding your hole, please!'_ She mentally begged. If she wasn't masked, she'd be panting with her tongue out.

"I'm coming, Gimp! Clench it all in!" Sakura ordered, scrunching her eyes in pleasure as the climax hit hard, coating her Gimp's anal walls with her futa-cum as she sighed contently. She didn't pay any mind to the small pool of girl-cum seeping out of Naruko's cunt and pooling beneath them.

_'That's the third one tonight! Didn't think Sakura had this much sexual stamina!'_ Naruko thought in delight, blinking as she heard Sakura yawn tiredly.

"Looks like the next one is our last round for the night, Gimp," Sakura commented as she rubbed her eyes sleepily and almost childishly before slipping out of the ass and standing up shakily. The sex and booze were finally taking a toll on her consciousness as she walked to the bedroom, pulling Naruko by her leash.

_'Hmm, do I slip out when she passes out or stay for the night, in this mask?'_ Naruko wondered to herself as Sakura sat of the edge of the bed and pulled her closer,_ 'Nah, I'll stay. Maybe keep this up for another day or two if Sakura doesn't mind me staying,'_ She decided as Sakura unzipped her mouth.

"N-now, no bitin or ye'll regrETTTT-," Sakura said, burping part of the word out, "it in the mornin," She finished, trying to give her gimp a strict glare which failed by the wobbling finger and previous burp. Still, Naruko nodded submissively and silently as Sakura grasped her ponytails firmly.

Sakura blinked a bit to keep focused as she forced the tip of her cock into her gimp's mouth, before jerking the head forward, burying Naruko's nose into the small pink bush on her crotch.

_'Hmm, so it is natural!'_ Naruko thought, seeing the roots of the hair, with a grin as she made sure to breathe through her nose, wincing lightly as Sakura started to pull her back by the hair and jerk her back down, _'I hope she doesn't pull my hair out doing this,'_ She added hopefully, not wanting to have to get her hair cut. She liked her long pigtails, and Sakura liked to pull them.

Sakura groaned as she pushed and pulled harder and faster on her gimp's hair, her last climax coming faster than the others, her resistance at an all-time low currently. Naruko knew it too, feeling the futa's cock twitch tellingly in her mouth and throat.

With a few quick grunts and a thrust, Sakura emptied her load into Naruko's stomach, grinning stupidly and drooling a bit, the saliva landing Naruko's latex-covered head. The pinkete licked her lips and pulled herself out of the mouth lazily before collapsing back onto the bed, dead asleep and snoring lightly. Naruko hummed as she tasted some of the futa-cum in her mouth from when the cock was pulled out, _'I thought it would taste like cherries...but I think this tastes like oranges,' _Naruko mused in her head, giggling a bit.

Rubbing her head to sooth away the pain from the hair pulling, Naruko zipped her mask and got up to get to work. She moved Sakura properly onto the bed and under the covers before getting a towel to wipe away the spit on her mask and the cum on the floor. Smiling once her work was done, she returned to the bedroom and laid on the foot of the foot of the bed and curled up like a dog to sleep as well.

However, barely half an hour after the gimp had laid down, Sakura, her eyes still closed and not even half awake, reached down and started feeling around until she grasped onto Naruko. The blonde blinked in confusion as Sakura clumsily pulled her up and under the covers with her...and promptly buried her cock in Naruko's ass.

The gimp looked over her shoulder, but saw Sakura was still very much asleep and wasn't moving anymore, _'Guess she just wanted to sleep inside me,'_ Naruko thought, feeling a bit odd about having something in her ass while she slept, _'Hope I don't have to use the bathroom tonight, or I might have to clean up Mistress Sakura's cock in the morning,' _Naruko thought with a shiver. She liked this submissive stuff, but she wasn't in any hurry to try scat play, _'Still...I wonder how Sakura will react in the morning...or if she'll even remember much of this?'_ Naruko wondered before slipping off to dreamland.

**End of Chapter**

Hope you all like this pervy little thing me and my beta cooked up. The whole 'Gimp' thing was inspired by the movie, This Is The End- if you've seen it, you know what I'm talknig , Naruko could bust out of this at any given time, but she chooses to let Sakura have her drunken way with her.

This probably won't be a very long story, but it'll be multi-chapter. Though, I might have it extended into a series about all the random shit they go through a Mistress and Gimp. I'm open to suggestion for future events in the story.

QTP: Will Sakura keep her Gimp or send her away? Will she find out about that it's Naruko under the mask? Will they become/stay a couple? Will Ino or others get involved? How is Tsunade going to cover for Naruko's absense? Will Sakura be more or less kinky when sober, or the same? How long will Naruko willing stay a Gimp?


End file.
